imperial_god_emperorfandomcom-20200214-history
Ye Qingyu/Techniques
Techniques - Nameless Breathing Technique (Ch-1) * This is a true cultivation technique for the the great way. The gate to many wonders is all held within. This seems to be normal from the outside, but even in the age of the Three Sovereigns, this was a technique of the natural Great way. (Mention in Ch-170 ) * This technique is specifically created for Ye Qingyu and only suitable for you to cultivate in.Other people cannot cultivate in it. Even if they forcefully do so, they will not receive any benefits and waste their time in vain. (Mentioned in Ch-170) * Not only could it help him rapidly replenish his energy, it also allowed him to have an extremely shocking rate of recovery from injuries and making him have herculean strength. * It was suggested in later chapters that the Nameless Breathing Technique was a modified version of the Lightning Emperor Qin Ming's inheritance. (Mentioned in Ch-525) '- Divine Stances' [Divine Stances] is the culmination of countless experts of White Deer academy. This is extremely suitable for training one’s body at the ordinary martial stage.It has Eight divine forms - Serpentine Form (Ch-16) - 'The serpentine form is known as the form to train your skin, being extremely profound. * Golden snake moves across land * Teng snake in the fog * snake facing its tail * [mysterious snake on a rock * snake’s tongue * snake on a tree * Viper’s poison * snake moon - '''Bear Form (Ch-18) - '''Out of the divine forms it is the one most suitable for training the muscle.The bear, has the slowest personality but also the most majestic. They have the strongest muscles, even stronger than tigers. It has seven key words : '[ 'knock’, ‘pounce’, ‘tear’, ‘lean’, ‘hold’, ‘roar’, ‘jolt’ ]. '- Tiger Bone Form (Ch-22) - '''It can be split into eight stances. Within the divine forms, it is the training method most suited for training for tempering bones. Refining bones is different from refining your skin or muscles, one must pair it up with a mantra. '- Flying Eagle Form''' '- Dragon Form - '''The form was different from the form or the form. It was not trained through stances, or movement but was instead cultivated through an internal manner. It needed a special way of breathing that vibrated the blood within the body, and through these vibrations, it refined and strengthened the bone marrow. '- Tuo Form - Of the divine forms, the form was the training method most suited for refining and training the six major organs in the human body. A Tuo, according to legend, was a creature that was similar to a tortoise and an alligator. It was born in the ocean and had an extremely long lifespan, and had the best method to care for and protect its internal organs. It was said that this type of creature, even if it did not move and turned into a fossil, the internal organs would still be functioning '''- Nine Moves of Soul Stealing Fist and Talon (Ch-20) * Ye Qingyu stole this Technique While spearing with Lue Lei * It has nine punches and six claws. - Four Moves of the Golden Armored King (Ch-46) Fierce Dragon Pierce Ye Qingyu’s facial expression did not change, and the right spear in his hand moved at a high speed, stabbing out. A silver flash suddenly pierced through the air, the unstoppable spear strike destroying everything in its path. Everything within twenty metres was stabbed and rendered apart. As the blur of the spear dispersed in the air, a twenty metre vacuum was formed in the air, as if s.p.a.ce itself was torn apart! Protection Of Heaven And Earth the dense golden light radiated enveloped his entire body, as if this world had placed a divine protection upon Ye Qingyu.A viscous power, along with this divine golden light snaked out. In a short amount of time, it had already completely covered everywhere within a hundred feet The air was as if it had thickened. Both Xu Ge and Zheng Kai could feel an invisible rope tying them down, making their movements becoming more sluggish. It was as if their bodies was being pressed down by an ancient mountain, even taking a step became difficult… The Zheng Kai next to Xu Ge was the worst off.He struggled to take even a single step, madly resisting.Under the immense power of the great Earth, ripple like patterns twisted. If was as if both his legs were submerged in a viscous substance and around the body of Zheng Kai there was a pale yellow light flickering madly. This was a sign that his inner yuan were being activated to its absolute fullest. He wanted to break free from this sudden constraint. Banner Of Heaven And Earth judging all lifeform.nder the blazing sun, the Ye Qingyu who had a bare torso, was holding the inexorable spear in a strange stance behind his back. The pale golden light s.h.i.+ned on his body soaked with sweat, as if pearls were hanging on his body. His posture and stance was extremely peculiar, his entire person looking like a sculpture An aura as if he had exceeded his own realm, surrounded and completely enveloped his body. Xiu！A light flashed. Ye Qingyu was not seen to move, but a part of the inexorable spear had already struck out. It was impossible to see the spear.It was as if the spear had entirely disappeared in thin air. Nearly at the same time, the long spear appeared from an impossible angle. It was completely not in any normal thrown trajectory. Nor did it emerge from at the same horizontal height as him. Instead — It struck from the sky. Yes, the inexorable spear fell from the sky. It was as if within the clouds, there was a deity that threw a giant flag from high up downwards, as if it was judging all lifeform. The long spear was like a banner. Bringing with it a power of light and justice, it flew like a beam of light, landing on the ground twenty metres away. Even the black ground that had been reinforced by mysterious runes, and the hardness that was comparable to tempered steel, was stabbed through till it was one metre deep.What was even more strange, was that an abnormal energy was surrounding the spear.A terrifying power!One could imagine, if the spear that had struck from the sky, if it landed on a person, it would pa.s.s through their body in an instant.Ye Qingyu was confident, that opponents such as Qin Wushuang, would find it extremely difficult to leave with their life intact if faced with this move. Heaven Falls and Earth Rend The fourth move of the golden armoured king — rends and Earth destroys!” Within the atmosphere, the sound of Ye Qingyu’s roar sounded. His silhouette suddenly swooped down accompanied by the rumble of the air. It brought with it the force of thunder and lightning, similar to a star falling from the furthest reaches of heavens. Within the reverberating blaze, there were burst after burst of dragon’s roars. Rapid like lightning and thunder, it was as if it would destroy this entire world. What kind of technique is this?”Xu Ge screamed.The next instant, the Heavens collapsed and the Earth cracked.Within the huge explosion, the earth shattered and fractured into a huge crater.Under this indescribable immense force, the ground subsided but the Earth’s crust ascended, striking into each other, forming a surrounding rock fragments that were tens of feet high. Like a newly created mountain range, this chaotic energy revolved all around, causing a strange forcefield to appear. If you were within this area, then your senses and thoughts would become disordered and deranged. Xu Ge in this confusion, felt that is if the world had really been destroyed.In a second, such a terrifying impact had made him spurt out blood from his mouth and nose, his limbs breaking apart. The inner yuan within his body had gone crazy and chaotic, disordered and messy in his meridians. He could not muster his inner yuan to resist anymore, and the essence of the seal was destroyed. The countless of moon blades in the air disappeared like thin smoke in the bright glare of the sun. - Four Moves of the Unmatched General (Ch-94) Soul Stealing Heaven Strike ” The light in the exceptional general’s eyes exploded and overflowed.He shouted loudly, still holding his sword with both hands, his body not moving yet. But very quickly, someone abnormal began to happen. The sword was raised high up and between the sword handle and the hands, there was an explosive golden radiance. As if some strange technique was being activated, this golden light pierced from his eyes, and with the sword raised high up, he charged forward. Ye Qingyu felt his vision blurring.He suddenly saw the originally still and calm figure of the general springing into motion. From still to striking out, he did so at such a quick speed that it was unbelievable. His entire person was like a streak of light, unfathomably stepping over a distance of s.p.a.ce, the gale from the sword strike chopping down. A fantastic sword will exploded, dispersing throughout.This sword strike on the surface seemed ordinary and mediocre, but within this simple strike, there were some hard to understand meaning within that Ye Qingyu could not comprehend at this time. He could vaguely feel that this sword strike was not as simple as it first seemed. Brave the Whole World【Brave the whole world】！” The unmatched general loudly shouted again, the second technique being shown.This time his body did not move.A golden sword qi emitted from his body. Sword qi after sword qi were like golden snakes dancing moving according to the formation pattern. In the time of a spark, there were three golden shields fluctuating and moving around his body. As if they were divine shields, they protected him within.“This technique, the sword qi has transformed into a golden s.h.i.+eld….this really is a rare change from normal!”Ye Qingyu somewhat comprehended this.The unmatched general shouted yet again. Storm of Swords The unmatched general shouted yet again. He held the broad sword and struck sideways horizontally. At the same time, his body began rotating violently, becoming a revolving whirlwind in an instant. The sword began whistling like a strong wind, his entire person becoming a storm of swords. Densely packed sword shadows struck out in all directions, endlessly, the naked sword flickering. And at the last moment, there were only the swords in the air. One could no longer see the figure of the body.“An extremely strong crowd fighting technique.”Ye Qingyu could not help but swallow a mouthful of saliva.The third technique was evidently a move for fighting against a number of people.This type of attack did not distinguish between the enemies. One man and one sword, transformed into an unblockable sword tornado. Everywhere it pa.s.sed, everything was mercilessly sliced apart. One could imagine, if it was utilised in a true battlefield, such a technique was absolutely the nightmare of the opposing army.Such a technique, even if used in single battle, possessed a destructive power. Judgement of the Sword After the general finished exhibiting the third move, he instantly demonstrated the fourth.Both hands holding the sword, he abruptly stilled. In his eyes, there was a divine resplendent light. Gripping the sword hilt, he suddenly stabbed half the sword in to the ground, blossoming with a golden dazzling light. Everything suddenly stopped.There was a strange silence.It was as if nothing had happened.Or as if an omen that the most frightening thing was about to occur.When Ye Qingyu was feeling slightly confused, in an instant, within the air, the sword screamed. The next instant, one was able to see that thousands tens of thousands of sword light was gathering, transforming into a incomparably large divine golden sword. It descended from mid air, exploding with a thud into the endless earth. In a moments time, the Earth broke apart, the golden light of the sword covering the sky and hiding the earth. Everything within a thousand metre was annihilated by this suddenly descending divine weapon. It was as if a sword G.o.d had given his judgement from the heavens. For mortals it would not be possible for them to evade or block.Ye Qingyu was completely dazed.“Judgement of the sword? This technique is really the ultimate judgement from the sword path!”Ye Qingyu was unable to contain his joy after seeing this.And at this time, the peerless general retrieved the sword stabbed in the ground. Both hands holding on to the sword handle, he gradually returned to his original stance. The wind rustled his short maroon hair. His entire person radiated with an incomparable solemness and bravery. His tall and st.u.r.dy figure was stable like a boulder. A man and his sword alone, was superior to a magnificent army with thousand of horses and soldiers. As if he was a returning general that always won, he stared far off into the distance. There was an indescribable feeling of justice and courage emitting from him. It could not help but make people admire him. Blue and gold light rays of light circulated.The projection of the unmatched general gradually faded, turning into radiance and returning back into the bronze book.The sword techniques had been fully demonstrated.It was the same as the golden armoured king, there were still only four moves.Ye Qingyu was intoxicated. The killing sword techniques of this unmatched general only had four moves that seemed simple. But every move contained profound essences and power, every move was as if it was the combination of the essences of countless sword techniques. As the saying goes, ‘the heavy sword has no sharp edges,but was still skilfully made’. The four techniques did not seem exquisite at all, but was extremely practical. '- Limitless Divine way (Ch-135)' It is a type of battle state where your power is increased. By entering this state, not only your power and speed will multiply, your reaction speed and your senses, because of the flow of inner yuan speed, can also multiply.The highest it can reach, is an increase of ten times your original strength. This is called Limits. And it is not that everyone can perfectly use the power of ‘Ten limits’; they must possess a perfect and powerful flesh body. Only then, can they withstand exploding with a power that exceeds their original. Otherwise, once their power was multiplied, before even injuring the enemy they had a danger of perishing from not being able to withstand the energy and fracture. Limit 1 - 136 limit 2 ch - 266 limit 3 limit 4 limit 5 limit 6 limit 7 limit 8 limit 9 limit 10 True Will of the Sky dragon (ch.168) of the ten great wills of the martial path], to aid you in a.s.similating the Supreme ice flame…True Will of the Martial path, the key word is true………..in this world, there are ten great true will of the martial path. Every one of them has power akin to laws. By understanding and grasping these true wills of the martial path, you can completely crush opponents at the same realm of you, as well as other miraculous attributes. .” True Will of the Sky Dragon (ch- 169) There is the blood of the divine dragon in your body. I will pa.s.s on the Will of the Sky Dragon to you, this is the one that is most compatible with your body. Use your heart to comprehend, you will forget the pain. Once you have completely grasped the Will of the Sky dragon, the power that you can wield will greatly exceeded countless top experts. And when you have comprehend to the extreme, the power of the ancient dragons will appear again……” - Flowing Shadow Kill (Ch-220) * This was purely a cultivation technique for an assassin * The contents of this technique were strange and twisted. Some of the methods used in training, were no different from the evil ways. * It was not the righteous martial path after all. This type of cultivation technique had a shocking killing power, but it was hard to truly reach the pinnacle with it. * The Flowing Shadow Kill cultivation technique that Ye Qingyu had displayed carried an Icy-cold intent and Supreme ice flame, which was different from its original form. '- Dragon Fist (Ch-352)' * This secret technique is known as the empire’s most mysterious skill of refining the body.It is extremely effective in refining the body of a Bitter Sea expert. '- The Three Greatest Sword Techniques:' # Human King Sword Mantra (Ch-354) '''Sword, the sacred item of the ancients. Respected and noble, it is worshipped by humans and deities. It is the ancestor of all weapons, the tool for killing. Deep into one's path, one can enter the Dao. Lightweight and convenient, vigorous, striking fast and nimble. A Divine weapon. The way of the sword. The first is Human, the second Deity, the third is Heaven. The sword of the Human King cannot be defeated by human. The sword of the Divine Emperor cannot be defeated by Fiendgods. The sword of Heavens is Life. The existence of the world is life. The way is split into Yin and Yang, life goes through living and dying. Life is neither dying nor living. If life and death does not exist, the way does not exist. This is the law. Without the way, there is no domain. Without domain, there is nothing. With the way, there is domain. Only with domain can sword exceed all! # '''Divine Emperor Sword Mantra (Ch-405) # Life Sword Mantra (Ch-405) '- ultimate lightningg Enlightrnment ch 525' Ghost Shadow of h.e.l.l] Ch 580 This was thanks to a fast body technique called the Shadow of h.e.l.l from the Bronze book t.i.tled Chart. The technique of the [ Ghost Shadow of h.e.l.l] was from the same origins as the secret formation Flash. It was also one of the FiendG.o.d formation seals of the ancient bronze book. So long as he instilled yuan qi energy, Ye Qingyu could instantly possess ghost-like speed like a FiendG.o.d, surpa.s.sing the limit, and almost walk in the air—— Of course, like the talisman seal Flash, there were certain time-restraining limits, and it was not possible to use it again in a short period of time. the law of wind ch-698-701 The next moment, a faint cooling sensation emanated from his sea of consciousness. Subconsciously introspecting, he discovered that a green, gentle breeze had been added to his sea of consciousness. It was gradually wafting like a strand of hair and was not subject to his control. Upon feeling it carefully, he discovered that it contained an unbelievably terrifying strength which he had no doubt would turn him into a cloud of green smoke if it broke out. "Rhythm of wind, infinite paths of enlightenment, Ninth Heaven in time, Ninth h.e.l.l in time... I've given you the Dao foundation according to the agreement back then. The road ahead is under your own feet. Don't... disappoint us!" Category:Ye Qingyu